Izanagi-no-Okami
Izanagi-no-Okami ( / ) is a Persona in the series. History The name "Ōkami," which means "Great Deity," symbolizes Izanagi's true identity as the deity born of the seven divine generations in Japanese mythology. Appearances *''Persona 4'' / Golden: The World Arcana, Ultimate Persona **''Persona 4 The Animation / Golden Animation'' *''Persona 4 Arena / Ultimax: Instant Kill *Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: The World Arcana, ultimate Persona of P4 hero *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: The World Arcana, ultimate Persona of P4 hero *Persona 5 Royal: World Arcana (DLC), (Picaro DLC) * : Instant Kill Profile ''Persona 4 The ultimate Persona of the protagonist, Izanagi-no-Okami can only be accessed in the events of the True Ending, which can be unlocked provided if the protagonist manages to choose the correct choices. In the True Ending, the protagonist realizes that Izanami is the true mastermind behind the bizarre murder cases, and ventures into her reality within the Midnight Channel, Yomotsu Hirasaka, to put an end to her plans. Eventually facing Izanami, however, the protagonist and his comrades are engulfed by Izanami's Thousand Curses. Fortunately, the protagonist hears the voices of his friends, telling him to continue fighting on. Accumulating the powers and bonds he forged, the protagonist channels the powers of his Social Links to his initial Persona, Izanagi, transmogrifying Izanagi into his true form, Izanagi-no-Okami. Enduring all of Izanami's assaults, the protagonist takes off his glasses, and ultimately summons Izanagi-no-Okami, ending Izanami with one powerful strike, Myriad Truths then free his comrades after the battle. Unique from other Personas, Izanagi-no-Okami is the only Persona of The World Arcana, and while he is summoned in the final battle with Izanami-no-Okami, Izanagi-no-Okami can be summoned during a second cycle and only by achieving the game's True Ending in the previous cycle. However, as loading the data from the previous cycle technically resets the protagonist's Lv. back to 1, Izanagi-no-Okami can only be summoned once the protagonist retrains back to Lv. 91. Also, as the World Arcana is a standalone Arcana which is not represented by any Social Links, Izanagi-no-Okami does not receive any bonus EXP upon being summoned. Izanagi-no-Okami cannot be registered into the Persona Compendium nor fused with any other Persona. This however, has been slightly modified in Golden, where Izanagi-no-Okami can inherit any skills from his predecessors. However, he is still unable to be stored in the Persona Compendium for later summoning and will require fusion once again to make. While Izanami's fabricated goddess form bears a resemblance towards Izanagi-no-Okami, having a white-ish color theme, her true form, Izanami-no-Okami takes the form of a rotting, death-ridden form, similar to the Japanese mythology. ''Persona 4 Arena'' Izanagi-no-Okami, along with Palladion, returns as an Instant Kill. Similar to Pallas Athena, Izanagi transforms into Izanagi-no-Okami for Yu Narukami's fatal attack. Like Palladion, however, Izanagi-no-Okami cannot be accessed by his host outside his Instant Kill, Myriad Truths. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Immediately after both the P3 hero and P4 hero reach level 55, the request, The Power of the Wild Card, becomes available. The request for just the two Heroes to fight Margaret in You in Wonderland Chapter 3. Immediately after the fight, Orpheus evolves into Messiah and Izanagi evolves into Izanagi-no-Okami. Due to the two Wild Card users being brought together, similar to everyone being able to equip two Personas, once the two heroes attain their ultimate Personas, everyone else is able to as well, with their Personas evolving once they reach level 55. Each ultimate Persona only has one skill unique to it, Izanagi-no-Okami's being Heat Riser, which greatly raises one ally's attack, defense, hit and evasion for 3 turns. ''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' Yu summons Izanagi-no-Okami after completing Reach Out To The Truth (Dancing on PERSONA STAGE) against Mikuratana-no-Kami. Izanagi-no-Okami's instrument is a double neck guitar similar in appearance to his normal weapon. One neck is a bass guitar, the other is an electric guitar. Fusion Prerequisite ''Persona 4'' Unlike the ultimate Personas of the protagonists from the previous series, Izanagi-no-Okami holds the largest fusion prerequisite to summon. Apart from completing the True Ending event in the previous cycle, the protagonist must also perform a Dodecagon Spread Fusion in the Velvet Room (which becomes available July, 11th) with specific Personas to summon Izanagi-no-Okami: The significance of the Personas used for this fusion can be fully seen in the Japanese version, where the first kana in their names spells the sentence, . ''Persona 5 Royal'' Much like in Persona 4, fusing Izanagi-no-Ookami requires a series of Personas which spells a sentence. * For the normal variant: *For the Picaro Variant: The entire text reads as Stats ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Evolved = |-| Level 99 = ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Evolution= |-| Level 99= Gallery Trivia *In Japanese the skill "Myriad Truths" is literally translated as "Many Myriad's True Words" , and Izanami's skill "Thousand Curses" is actually "Many Thousand's Curses" . The two skills most likely parallel Izanami's curse and Izanagi's vow in the original Japanese myths, where Izanami swore to kill 1,000 mortals a day and Izanagi countered by vowing to give life to 1,500 mortals a day. "Myriad" is also an archaic word meaning "ten thousand." *While using cheats to get the full compendium in Persona 4, there are 5 extra slots in the compendium: 034, 0B4, 0B5, 02B (these four slots are in the Fool Arcana) and Izanagi-no-Okami. His slot is the very last one right after the Judgement Arcana, and it is labeled "World," he starts out at level 0 and he has his own info. However, he still cannot be updated. *Yu's ultimate weapon, Blade of Totsuka, bears close resemblance to Izanagi-no-Okami's weapon. *Izanagi-no-Okami appears to be wearing a suit and tie, whereas Izanagi seems to be wearing a shirt and open jacket, much like the Yu's fashion of wearing his school uniform; this could be symbolic of "growing up" from a student to a serious worker. *In Persona 5 Royal, its name is written in Kanji instead of Katakana. Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Persona 4 Arena Personas Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4: Dancing All Night Personas Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Persona 5 Royal Personas